


Club Isn't the Best Place to Find a Lover

by winterschild



Series: IncorrectLarry Twitter Prompts [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry owns a coffee shop, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kinda, Louis owns a record store, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, mentioned briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterschild/pseuds/winterschild
Summary: Inspired by @incorrectLarry on Twitter:Zayn: you call him?Harry: no. I’m way too nervous.  I wouldn’t know where to startZayn: well, how about starting by saying hello?Harry: that’s too risky.  It would probably come out like “I want to have your children.”OrHarry is desperately trying to find a boyfriend but is losing all hopes of his one true love walking through the front door of his shop.  Until one day, he does.Title taken from "Shape of You" by Ed Sheeran
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: IncorrectLarry Twitter Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789846
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Club Isn't the Best Place to Find a Lover

“Harry, don’t you think you’re being a bit overdramatic?” Green eyes narrowed sharply as they caught the brown of his best mate’s. Harry pulled himself off the counter he was currently leaning on, dragging himself behind the register where a customer had just stepped up. After Harry had taken her order, he turned back towards Zayn, his customer service smile forming into an irritated grimace.

The taller lad rolled his eyes before biting out, “For your information, Zayn, I am not being overdramatic in the slightest. I’m just so sick of all these stupid men who decide that relationships are overrated, but then forget to tell me until we’re a month into shagging consistently.”

“Have you ever figured its where you’re meeting these men that might be the issue, H?”

Harry squeaked in the offence, his hand instinctively reaching over to slap his friend’s shoulder, who simply moved out of the way. “You’re such a dickhead, Z.”

“I’m just saying,” Zayn shrugged, taking a nonchalant sip of his cappuccino. As Harry finished making the drink for the previous customer, Zayn continued, “In the infamous words of Ed Sheeran, ‘the club isn’t the best place to find a lover.’ And, you must admit, that’s where you meet most of the your…dates.”

“I can’t believe you seriously just quoted Ed Sheeran to me, Z,” Harry chuckled bitterly. He handed over the Americano to the customer sweetly, wishing her well with a dimpled smile. The woman battered her eyelashes at Harry flirtatiously, before turning around and heading out of the shop. “You know,” Harry started, tucking a loose strand of his hair that had fallen from his bun behind his ear, “finding dates was never this hard when I was still bisexual.”

“Harry, you were never bisexual?”

“I mean, shit! At least women are upfront with you when they want to date you. All the dates I’ve ever been on with women ended in them telling me they wanted children and marriage someday.”

“And you’ve never been on a date with a woman?”

“Yes, I have!”

“When?” Zayn’s eyebrow quirked up curiously, considering in the ten years that he had known the curly-headed bloke, he had never once dated women. Hell, he was out-and-proud by the time they had become best mates in secondary school.

Harry seemed to rack his brain for any memory of such occurance but released a sigh of frustration when he came up blank. He large hands came over to rub his face aggressively, and he let his head fall back to the counter dramatically. “Z, maybe it’s just me that’s the problem. I bet loads of blokes find their one true love on the dancefloor. There’s just gotta be something wrong with me. Maybe I give off the wrong vibes.”

“And what vibe would that be?”

The green-eyed lad shrugged dejectedly, “Unlovable? At least that’s what Xander said.”

“Oh, Harry.” Zayn sighed, moving to occupy the space next to his best friend. “Xander was a piece of shit, you know that. You know he was just a scared little boy who was too afraid to admit his own faults. He was the unlovable one.”

Another shoulder shrug from Harry followed defeatedly. “I don’t know, Z. Maybe there really is something wrong with me. Maybe I’m too clingy, or I’m expecting too much. If I can’t meet my soulmate at a club like every other gay man in this city, where am I supposed to meet him,” Harry questioned lowly. 

“I don’t really have an answer for you, but I can definitely tell you it’s not in a club, H. He’s out there though.”

Harry groaned again, “That’s really not what I wanted to hear you say. You’re so lucky you found your perfect match in sixth form, Zayn. Liam is, like, literally perfect for you and all you had to do was go to fucking class. I’m stuck here just hoping the love of my life will just walk into my life through that stupid fucking door.”

The bell chimed from the front of the store and Harry listened to the light footsteps quickly approaching the counter. He managed to withdrawal from the counter, placing a fake smile on his face before looking over to greet the customer politely.

He only got as far as the first breath before all words died on his tongue, entranced by the man who had just walked in. He was beautiful, to say the least. While he was several inches shorter than Harry, his frame was built delectably—a broad chest leading into a small waist that gently flourished into sinful hips. The man had perfect, golden skin and the softest looking fringe, messily styled atop his head. The kind smile that graced his lips did not go unnoticed by Harry and neither did the crinkles by his eyes.

The man approached the counter, staring at Harry expectantly, but patiently, as he greeted in a thick Yorkshire accent, “Hi, mate. How ya doing?”

Harry’s mouth finally caught up his brain, taking in a deep breath before answering shakily, “Uh-yeah. Hi, sorry. I’m well, mate, thanks. How are you doing today?”

“Good, yeah, good.” More silence followed as Harry found himself lost in the blue of the man’s eyes. He seriously questioned whether the gods had stolen the oceans and put them in this bloke’s eyes. The customer coughed awkwardly, waiting for Harry to snap out of thoughts, which he did.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. What can I get you today, sir?”

“It’s really alright, mate. I just wanted a Yorkshire tea, no sugar with a dash of milk, if ya would?” Harry recovered quickly, ringing up the order and telling the man his total, wishing he could stretch this moment on. After collecting the cash from the northern man, Harry fluttered behind the counter, turning the kettle on and pulling out a teabag from the box. 

He busied himself with getting the cup ready when he heard the accent speak again, “Hey, Zayn, right?” Harry’s eye shifted to watch the interaction between this angel and his best mate curiously. “You’re Liam Payne’s boyfriend, right? ‘m Louis, I play on the footy team with him. Think we’ve met once or twice?”

Recognition flooded Zayn’s face before a smile overtook, “Oh, yeah. Tommo, right? Niall’s mate?” Louis nodded, sticking his hand out for a shake. “Yeah, you’re quite good. You own the record shop next door, ya?”

Louis chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets, “That’s me. You should come in some time—I’ve got some real sick shit. Liam told me you’re a huge vinyl buff.”

“He’d be correct.” Zayn and the man—Louis—rattled into a conversation about some band Harry hadn’t heard of, but Harry listened anyway, thoroughly enjoying the high but raspy lull of Louis’ voice. Once Louis’ tea was ready, Harry slinked up to the counter across from Louis, offering it to him with a shy smile.

“Here you are, sir.” Harry observed Louis’ t-shirt, that proudly displayed The Who on it. “I like your shirt, by the way.”

Louis’ eyes found Harry’s and green met blue. “Thank you so much,” he said, his previously boisterous voice suddenly soft as cotton.

“Where are my manners, Lou? This is Harry Styles, my best mate. He also owns this place,” Zayn introduced with a mischievous glint in his eye. Louis didn’t seem to catch onto the change in Zayn’s voice, but Harry did, so he silently sent daggers his way.

Louis laughed, blue eyes searching over Harry slowly. Harry bowed his head to hide his flushed cheeks as Louis spoke up, “I think Liam’s mentioned you a few times, Harold. Yeah, you’re the one with the luscious curly locks, ya?”

Harry giggled, cheeks aflame, shrugging, “You could say that, I suppose.” Harry leaned onto the counter, moving his body to face entirely towards Louis. “Zayn said you own the record shop next door?” Louis nodded. “Can’t believe I’ve never seen you around, then.”

“It’s pretty new. We just opened a month or so ago. I’ve been meaning to get over here for ages, but I always lose track of time.”

“Well.” Harry licked his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth. “You’re always welcome to stop by for a drink if you’d like; on the house, of course. We’ve got to treat our neighbours, yeah?”

Louis took a slow sip of his tea, humming satisfyingly. “Keep making tea like this and I’ll just have to take you up on that, Harold.” Louis pulled out his wallet, taking a few pounds out before dropping them into the tip jar. “It was good seeing you again, Zayn. You and Liam should come in soon—we’ll see if we can find you anything you’re interested in. Maybe we can grab a pint with Ni or something.”

“Sounds good, mate. I’ll ask Liam later.”

Louis looked back over to Harry, a sly smirk on his face. He winked at him, causing a blush to flood Harry’s cheeks once again. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry. Hope I’ll see you around?”

“Definitely.” And just like that, he was gone. 

Harry’s staring at the front door must’ve last just a moment too long because Zayn was suddenly chuckling, “Well, aren’t you fucked, mate?” And he truly, definitely was. Fucked, that is. 

The next morning, after the 7 AM rush had passed, Harry went through the shop to wipe down the counters and empty tables. He stopped by the only occupied table, where two regulars were sitting, sipping their morning tea and gossiping. They were very lovely, old women who liked to pinch Harry’s bum and fluster him with personal questions about his love life; they reminded him of his nan. He made sure they were settled and answered a few of those personal questions before he headed back behind the counter, cheeks reddened.

As if he wasn’t flustered already, the bell above the door chimed right when he reached the counter and walking through the door was the beautiful Louis from next door. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his black jacket with a sheep-skin collar, and his thighs were hugged by black skinnies. The stunning smile that Harry was quickly becoming acquainted with was present on his lips, and Harry had to stop himself from thinking naughty things, instead going with a greeting.

“Hey, Louis.”

“Hey neighbour,” the shorter boy responded, approaching the counter smoothly. “Hoping I could take you up on one of those teas you offered yesterday?”

Harry nodded, turning around to throw on the kettle. As he waited for the water to boil, he moved back to chat with Louis. “What time does your store normally open?”

“Normally I try for 10 AM. Figured I wasn’t mature enough meself to wake up at a more reasonable time, so I went with that. Came a bit early to experience your wonderful tea making skills again though.” Louis paused, smirking. “Seems you’ve got me trapped, Harold.”

Harry giggled, attempting to hide the blush that had only grown stronger since Louis walked in, before answering, “It’s all in the pouring method. My nan taught me ages ago when I still drank tea.”

“When you still drank tea,” Louis asked suspiciously, a playful lilt hidden.

“Uhm, yeah. I would say I’m more of a coffee fan, which might explain why I opened a coffee shop.”

Louis clicked his tongue disappointingly, removing his hands from his pockets to place them on the counter. “What a shame, Harold. What kind of sick Brit chooses coffee over tea? I’m disappointed in you, H.”

“Sorry there, Lou. I’m just being honest, I suppose.”

“Well,” Louis laughed. “All good relationships are built on honesty, aren’t they?” Louis winked again and Harry sputtered, choking on his spit. Another laugh came from Louis as he shook his head just as the kettle screamed. Harry quickly turned around, hoping his heated cheeks would cool, and he went to make Louis’ tea for him. As he poured the water into the disposable cup, Harry heard Barbara, one of the ladies, speak up from across the café.

“And who would you be, young man? How do you know our lovely Harry?”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, ma’am.” Tomlinson, huh? Harry Tomlinson—sounds great. “I own the record shop next door actually. I’m a friend of Harry’s.”

“Just a friend? Well, are you straight, love?”

Harry’s head snapped to Glinda. “Glinda! You can’t ask questions like that!”

“Well, Harry, you’ve got to ask if you’re going to ever find a boyfriend! You’re a very handsome man and so is Louis here. I’m just helping you out.”

Louis, thankfully, just laughed, turning back to meet Harry’s eyes. “It’s alright, H. She’s very right—you’ll never know if you don’t ask.” He then turned his attention back to Barbara and Glinda. “I am not in fact straight, love. About as straight as a rainbow, I’m afraid.” Harry let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding, thankful that Louis wasn’t another straight bloke he was about to crush on. 

Harry finished preparing Louis’ tea for him—no sugar and a dash of milk—before he walked around the counter to hand it to him. Louis smiled at him sweetly, taking the cup from Harry and lifting it to his lips, sipping slowly. Louis hummed again, smirking, “No sugar and a dash of milk. I’m impressed you remembered, Styles.”

“It’s not that hard of an order,” Harry shrugged shyly. He honestly couldn’t figure out why he was feeling whatever he was feeling around this guy, especially considering he had only had about two conversations with the bloke. In the end, he figured it was Louis’ unfair beauty that was causing his lapses in judgement. 

Louis looked down at the phone in his hand, noticing the time, and letting out a sigh. “I suppose it’s time for me to head over. Open up me shop and all.” He took Barbara’s hand in his own, placing a gentlemanly kiss on it, before doing the same to Glinda. “It was a pleasure to meet you ladies. We should continue this conversation another time.” Louis’ eyes caught Harry’s again, a flirtatious glint in them. “Thank you again, Harry, for the tea. I’ll see you around.” And just like that, he was gone again, swaying his hips as he exited the café.

“Well, isn’t he a charmer,” Barbara gushed, winking in Harry’s direction. Harry just rolled his eyes before he took his spot, once again, behind the counter.

After that day, it became routine for Louis and Harry. Like clockwork, Louis would enter the café at 9:15 AM and greet Barbara and Glinda before he would greet Harry. He and Harry would share a small conversation with one another as Harry started the kettle and punched the tea into the register to rid it from inventory. Louis would then make his way to the two ladies, making conversation with them charmingly, and Harry would join them with Louis’ tea. Somedays, there would be other customers in the shop that Harry would have to take care of, but Louis didn’t seem to mind as he giggled and laugh at whatever the ladies had been saying to him. On occasion, Harry would already have Louis’ tea ready for him, so when he entered, the two boys could sit down with the older women, and silently flirt between glances. Some mornings, Louis and Harry would get so lost in their silent flirt that they’d lose track of time, causing Louis to rush over to open his store. Regardless, seeing Louis in the morning became Harry’s favourite time of the day, and he was almost afraid to admit that, worrying that one day it would disappear.

It turns out, apparently, that it would be about two weeks later when that disappointment would strike. It was 9:35 when Harry decided to pour Louis’ tea down the drain, it having gone cold, and therefore becoming disgusting. Barbara and Glinda watched him with concern as he quietly cleaned off the cappuccino machine, but he decided to ignore their stares to get lost in his own mind. It’s not like he should expect Louis to come in every day anyway—it’s not like they were boyfriends. It’s not like Harry woke up extra early this morning to wash his hair so it was perfect and curly. It’s not like he spent an extra thirty minutes to pick out the perfect jeans, the light grey t-shirt, and the crème Sherpa vest to impress Louis. Fuck, he and Louis hadn’t even gotten past that acquaintance stage to where they were talking outside these morning meetings—maybe, once again, it was all in Harry’s head and he was getting ahead of himself.

That was always Harry’s downfall though, wasn’t it? He always got ahead of himself and looked into things too deeply. He got ahead of himself with Xander; he thought his ex was in love with him when really, he had been sleeping with another intern at his firm for over half of their three-year-long relationship. Funnily enough, he thought his ex was going to propose to him and that was why he was being so distant and secretive. Leave it to Harry to think his boyfriend was pulling some romantic comedy shit and get screwed over in the end. Too bad it wasn’t actually Harry getting screwed in the end, maybe that would’ve saved their relationship. 

Suddenly, Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the door flying open and pounding footsteps running up to the counter. Harry looked up at the intrusion and found Louis, breathing heavily like he had sprinted all the way here. His eyes were wide, and lips were red, as was his face. His hands were resting on his knees as he was bent over, taking in a few breaths as he just stared at Harry with those baby blues.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, he slowly made his way up to the counter and smiled at Harry. “I’m so sorry I’m late. There was a problem on the tube this morning and my hair wasn’t cooperating, and I couldn’t find my left shoe. It’s been a rough morning, but I still wanted to stop in and say hi. So, hi.”

Harry doesn’t think his smile could’ve gotten any bigger as he looked on at the boy in front of him. “Hi. Can I get you a tea?”

“Unfortunately, I’m running a little too late today, but that’s not actually why I wanted to stop in today.” He readjusted the maroon t-shirt revealing his sharp collarbones. For the first time in the two weeks since Louis had met Harry, he wasn’t wearing a jacket; because of this fact, Harry could now see that Louis was littered in tattoos, and fuck if Louis hadn’t just gotten even more attractive. Louis continued, grabbing Harry’s attention away from his “It Is What It Is” tattoo. “My roommate, Liam, Zayn, and I were all going out to the pub tonight to grab a few beers. I was wondering if you’d maybe like to tag along. I figured Zayn might invite you anyway, but I wanted to be the one to extend the invitation.”

Harry’s brain was running a million miles a minute, too struck by the thought of seeing Louis for more than just a fifteen-minute tea talk. His words were caught in his throat as he considered the fact that he would get to see Louis in the low lights of the pub, being tipsy and around other people that weren’t two old women.

“Well?”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Harry,” Glinda yelled exasperated, “say yes to the poor boy!”

“Oh!” His cheeks flushed as his green eyes cast down to his feet. “That sounds amazing, Louis. I’d love to.”

The smile Harry received in return from Louis was enough to make his entire year. “Great. We’re meeting at White Wind at 8 if that works for you?”

“It does. Work for me. Yeah,” Harry stuttered, cursing his stupid brain for embarrassing himself in one of the most pivotal moments in his life, or at least he’s assuming it might be.

Louis chuckled, “Okay, perfect. Well, I better go open my shop but—um—I’ll see you tonight, H.” He turned around, heading towards the exit, but stopped when his hand was on the door. He quickly turned around, racking his eyes up and down Harry seductively before stating, “Love the outfit, H.” Louis pushed the door open, leaving Harry paralyzed with giddiness.

* * *

“Hello?”

“Zayn, I’m having a panic attack,” Harry rushed out, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder as he held up two shirts out in front of him. “I don’t know what to wear tonight.”

“Mate, just wear what you normally wear when you plan on pulling.”

Harry rolled his eyes, remembering that Zayn couldn’t see it. “I’m not trying to pull tonight though, Z. I’m trying to look attractive but not like a slag.”

“H, you always look like a slag.” Harry jutted out his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowing. “Stop pouting, I’m kidding. You very rarely look like a slag. Are we trying to impress Louis or something?”

Harry groaned. “You _know_ I am, Z. What if he doesn’t like what he sees?”

“You’re so daft, mate. I’m pretty sure he likes what he sees. From what you’ve told me, he flirts way too much to not like what he sees.” Harry sighed, knowing Zayn was probably right, he just didn’t want to accept it. 

Harry’s mind wandered, looking over the mess of clothes spread across his room. “Z? What if he’s not interested at all? Like what if I’ve read this all wrong?”

Harry could tell his best friend shrugged in response and probably rolled his eyes too. “Then you read it wrong. There’s nothing you can do about it. If you’re really that nervous, just take it slow. See if things come out naturally.”

“You’re right,” Harry subsided, eyes landing on a blue button-up throw over his pillow. He dropped the shirts he was holding, instead reaching over to inspect the button up closely. Harry set his phone on speaker, tossing it on the bed to pull the shirt over his shoulders. “I just don’t want to lose a friend in the process either. It’s been so nice to get to talk to someone new, you know?”

“I resent that, dickhead,” Zayn sneered playfully. “What? Li and I not enough for you anyone?”

Harry laughed lightly, doing up the bottom three buttons on the shirt. He rolled up the sleeves halfway up his forearm, revealing some of his tattoos. His cross necklace laid cool against his chest in between his swallows. “You know I love you and Li; I just kinda miss it sometimes.” He glided across the room to his dresser where he retrieved his rings to adorn his fingers.

“What’s that, H?”

“You know,” Harry shrugged sadly. “What you and Liam have. The intimate side of a relationship. Telling one person, and one person only, these things that no one else knows about you. Connection. All that shit.”

“You’ll get it one day, Harry. It’s coming.”

Harry resigned, “You say that all the time. I guess I just want to know when because you keep saying that and every time, I just end up getting burned in the end. If it happens one more time, I’ll be forced to believe that all these failed relationships are my fault.”

“Stop doing that to yourself.”

“I will once things change.” Harry looked at himself in the mirror, going over his appearance a final time. He would admit he looked good—the look was casual enough to show he wasn’t trying too hard, but it clearly showed he put the effort in, and honestly that’s what he was aiming for. “I just finished getting ready, so I’m gonna head on over. I’ll see you lot soon.”

“Okay, mate. And Harry?” Harry took in a breath, waiting for Zayn’s speech. “Give yourself a chance, yeah?”

“Goodbye, Zayn.” He hung up his phone, making his way out of his bedroom to grab his keys. Harry through on his jean jacket, fixing the fur collar until it sat properly around his neck. Once his wallet and phone were safely secured in the jacket pockets, he locked the door and made his way across town to White Wind.

Harry reached the pub at 8 on the dot, quickly making his way inside, away from the chilly October air. He quickly searched for his mates over the crowd, eventually finding them tucked into a booth near the back. Harry manoeuvred his way through the crowd, sending kind smiles to the people whose attention he caught, hopefully giving off clear “I’m not interested” vibes to the too-friendly women.

“Haz! Glad you good make it,” Liam greeted, standing up to pull Harry into one of his bone-crushing bear hugs. “How’ve you been, mate? It’s been too long.”

Harry chuckled, “Hasn’t it? I’m doing alright. Just been working and getting by.”

“Good, good. I know you know Louis here, obviously, but I don’t think you’ve met Niall yet,” Liam introduced, guiding Harry to a blond-haired bloke on the other side of the table. Harry shook the man’s hand, quickly taking in the callouses on his palm.

“You play guitar, mate,” Harry questioned gleefully.

Automatically, a smile shined through on Niall’s face and an Irish accent surprised Harry, “I do, mate. You play?”

Harry shrugged, “I dabble a bit. I’m more of a piano man, as well as a singer, but the guitar is the base of all instruments.”

“That’s what I always say,” Niall shouted excitedly, pulling Harry in for a side hug. “I can tell you and I are gonna be great friends, mate. Take a seat and we’ll get you a drink.” So, Harry sat, removing his jacket and squishing himself between Louis and Liam, while Niall poured him a pint from the pitcher in the centre of the table. 

“Hey, love,” Louis addressed, a smirk on his lips as his cerulean eyes searched Harry’s body greedily. “You look amazing.”

Harry blushed under the survey, making sure to give Louis a once over as well. He was clad in a plain white t-shirt and black skinnies. Instead of the normal messy fringe, Louis’ hair was styled up off his forehead, bringing out the blue in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Louis. You look amazing too. I like your hair like this.” One of Harry’s hands came up to glide over Louis’ temple and into his hair smoothly.

It was Niall that interrupted their moment. “So, Harry, tell me something about yourself that Louis hasn’t already told us.”

“Niall,” Louis groaned, embarrassment clear on his face.

The Irish man just send him a smirk before continuing, “What, Lou? It’s true, innit? I’ll tell ya, Harry,” Niall moved his gaze to him. “This boy hasn’t shut up about you in two fucking weeks. I feel like I know more about you than I do Liam, and I play with these two prats.”

“If you would just shut your mouth, Niall, that’d be amazing,” Louis shot, daggers striking into Niall’s head. Harry just laughed, shrugging his shoulders playfully. “You don’t have to listen to this one, H. He’s full of shit if I’m being honest. Don’t know why I even put up with him.”

Niall chortled, “Oi, fuck off, Lou. You _love_ me and we all know it.” Louis huffed.

“It’s really alright, Lou,” Harry added quietly. “I don’t know what he’s all told you, but I own the coffee shop next door to Louis’ record shop. I’m twenty-five; I have a cat back at my mum’s named Dusty, but my sister will insistently argue that I called her Molly when we first got her.”

“Got a boyfriend?”

“Niall!”

“What? It’s an important question.”

Harry bowed his head to hide his blush as he answered, “I don’t. Been about a year since I’ve had myself one of those, ya know?”

“Oh, we know.”

“Niall! Again!”

“Louis,” Niall groaned comically, throwing his head back in laughter. “We all know you’ve been through a dry spell for about three years. Give it a rest. It’s fine. Harold here has apparently been through a dry spell as well.”

Louis rolled him eyes before dropping his head to the table in frustration. Harry reached over to rub Louis’ arm soothingly, which caused Louis to glance at him shyly. “It’s okay, Louis. He’s not that bad. You should hear Zayn when he gets on his embarrassment streak.”

“You know I can hear you, ya?” When Zayn was ignored, he just huffed and took a sip of his pint. Liam and Niall just bellowed out a laugh in return, and Louis followed with a chuckle. It was an easy conversation from there, and Harry felt as though the five of them had been best friends since grade school. Niall was right up Harry’s alley with humour, cracking corny jokes and making cheesy puns. Watching Louis interact with Zayn was great, and they seemingly got on like a house fire. It was comfortable.

After about an hour, the pitcher had run out and Harry offered the next round on him. He stood from the table, taking the empty pitcher with him and began his short trek to the bar. He managed to make it halfway to his destination when he saw him standing there chatting with another man.

Xander was leaned up against the bar, all tight t-shirt and rippling muscles. The twink he was in conversation with was thoroughly enjoying the conversation it seemed, and it only took one look at the man’s face to know who he was—it was the same man he found naked in his bed while Xander was in the shower.

The clattering of the plastic pitcher hitting the floor seemed to garner the attention of the crowd around him, including Xander’s stupid little boy toy. Harry quickly reached down to retrieve the pitcher, rushing back to his table with a sob lodged in his throat. He was breathing heavily as he clambered between Liam and Zayn.

Liam turned around, confused and concerned when he saw the state Harry was in. “Everything alright, H?” Harry shook his head no. “What’s up, mate? What’s wrong?”

“Xander. He’s here at the bar.” Zayn’s eyes grew dark with anger as his head snapped to search for the fucking prick. He was out of his seat, but Liam grabbed his elbow to pull him back to the table.

“Z, we’re not doing this here,” Liam argued, silently pleading for his boyfriend to sit back down. “I’m serious, love. He’s not bothering us. We’ll just send Niall or Louis up to the bar for drinks. Maybe wave down a waitress.” 

Zayn took in a deep breath, attempting to calm himself, when Louis spoke up from the other side of the table, “What’s going on?” Harry shyly looked at the beautiful man, feeling his anxiety prickling in his fingers.

“Harry’s ex is at the bar. He’s a right twat,” Zayn bit out, clenching his fists.

Liam gently touched Harry’s shoulder, offering, “Why don’t you go sit back down, H? Get you away from him if we can.” Harry just nodded, slowly making his way to sit back down next to Louis. Once he was seated comfortably, Louis just wrapped his arm securely around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer.

“What happened with him?”

“Niall, I’m not gonna yell at you this time, but that’s hardly appropriate,” Louis reasoned, worrying his eyes over the boy to his right. He slowly moved his thumb in small circles on the exposed skin of Harry’s back. 

Harry looked at Niall sadly, shaking his head, “It’s alright, Niall. I-uh. It’s a long story, but let’s just say he wasn’t the nicest boyfriend ever.” Harry noticed when Louis’ thumb halted on his back and heard his breath hitch. “It wasn’t anything physical, but, uh, Zayn considers it emotional abuse.”

“That’s because it is, H.”

“Zayn, come on. Not here—”

“No, Li! I’m sick of us ignoring the obvious issue that he manipulated and used Harry for three fucking years.” Zayn was livid. “I’m doing acting like he didn’t force his way into moving in with Harry and then using Harry’s own fucking bed to sleep with his flavour of the week for half of their bloody relationship!”

“Zayn, please,” Liam whispered, tightening his grip on Zayn’s closed fist.

Zayn just rolled his eyes. “I mean, fuck. He spent three years telling Harry he wasn’t worth the love he didn’t give him. He spent three years making Harry feel useful while he just mooched off Harry, who was too kind to tell him to shove off.” With every point made, Zayn continued to get louder, and Harry continued to retract in on himself. 

“Zayn! Stop!” The table froze, wide eyes on Louis, who was practically shaking as he pulled Harry into his chest. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. It’s just—” The words died on his tongue as he simply looked down at Harry, then back up at Zayn. He seemed to understand, just nodding before bringing Liam’s hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

After half a minute of silence from the boys, Zayn apologized, “I’m sorry, H. Liam is right. This isn’t the time for this at all. He just makes me upset. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Harry shrugged, “It’s okay.”

“No, it’s not,” Zayn admitted calmly. “None of it is, but it’s especially not okay for me to throw it back in your face. I love you very much. I don’t want you hurting any more than you already have.”

“I guess I’m just not feeling too good right now. I think I want to go home,” he mumbled, going to stand up from his stool. Louis was quick to mimic him, standing up with him and keeping a hand on his back to steady him.

“Aw, going so soon? I just got here.” Harry froze at the voice, back straightening and tears rushing to his eyes. “Come on, Harold, we haven’t even gotten to banter yet.”

“Yeah, mate, you’re going to back the fuck off, now.” That was Louis’ voice, and suddenly Harry was even more shaken than before.

Harry heard Xander scoff, probably stepping into Louis’ space. “Who’s this little one, Harold? Your little guard dog?”

“I might be little, but I can guarantee you I’m a lot more bite than I am bark,” Louis snarled. Finally, Harry looked up to watch the interaction, eyes catching onto the way that the hand not touching Harry was clenched tightly, knuckles turning white.

Xander stepped even closer to Louis, their chests touching. “Try me, bitch.”

Before anyone could react, Louis’ fist had drawn back and smashed into Xander’s nose. Harry could hear the crunch as he watched Xander stumble back, hands clutching the now bleeding nose.

The next thing Harry knew, Louis was pulling on his hand towards the back exit, waving goodbye to one of the waitresses and winking at the bartender. When they were outside, Harry pulled on his jacket, pulling it tightly around his shoulders as they began to walk away from the pub. 

It took about five minutes for Harry to realize they were walking towards Harry’s flat; in those five minutes, he was able to stop shaking and wrap his head around the situation. He stopped in his tracks, causing Louis to backtrack with a concerned expression.

“Is your hand okay?” Harry reached forward, inspecting for bruising and fractures; he was shocked to feel the icy cold skin of Louis’ hands and looked up to see Louis’ teeth chattering. “Oh my, God. You’re freezing. Here.” Harry removed his jacket, guiding it over Louis’ toned arms and shoulders. 

“Thanks, H. I’m fine though. It’s not my first rodeo.” They began walking again in silence. 

“You really didn’t have to walk me home, Lou. There is no way we’re even close to your flat,” Harry admitted, eyes following the steps his feet were taking. He felt Louis bump his shoulder, moving him to look up at Louis, finding him smiling.

“I wasn’t about to let you walk home yourself, H. It’s not safe. Plus, it’s closer than you probably think.” Harry smiled back, a blush rising to his cheeks. “You do that a lot.”

“What?”

“Blush.” Harry ducked his head but was suddenly stopped by Louis. He looked up again, green meeting blue, and a hand was on Harry’s chin, forcing him to look at Louis. “Don’t do that. Don’t hide yourself, Haz. You’re too beautiful for that.”

Harry nodded understandably but pushed himself to look away. “Thank you, Louis.”

“You don’t believe me?” Harry shrugged.

“I’ve had people in my life tell me differently. Sometimes it can be a little difficult to believe the opposite of what has been driven into your head for years, I guess.”

Louis just hummed, seemingly to think about what Harry said. “It was that dick at the pub, wasn’t it? The one I punched?” Harry just nodded. There were a few more moments of silence before Louis spoke, “I didn’t come out until I was nineteen. I was terrified because I played footy all the way through sixth form, and I didn’t want to get kicked off for something as stupid as my sexuality. Being from Doncaster, not a lot of people are completely openminded there, if you know what I mean, and I had to hear about how bad being gay was most of my life. When I finally moved out here to London, that changed. People were more accepting and openminded, but I still struggled with my sexuality and being open with myself.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand comfortingly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Lou.”

The Doncaster boy just shrugged in response, squeezing Harry’s hand before letting go to shove them back in the jacket pockets. “I fell in love with the first boy who told me I was beautiful. It made me happy to know that someone, another gay man, was accepting of me and loved me. Turns out even a gay man can be homophobic.” Louis laughed bitterly and suddenly Harry’s blood was running extremely cold. “I’m sure you can tell where this is going, but it didn’t end well. We were together for five years, and for four of them, he did everything in his power to hurt me. It started with small comments about my weight and my hair. Eventually, it turned into homophobic slurs and insults, which made no sense, considering he was gay too. After the first year of the emotional abuse, he started convincing me my friends and family hated me because I was gay. I stopped talking to them all completely, which I guess was exactly what he wanted.”

“Oh, Lou. No.” Louis looked at him, a sad smile on his face and tears welling in his eyes. 

The shorter man let out a shaky breath, blinking away the tears. “I didn’t leave him until he pulled a gun on me. I was so bruised up that I could barely run away, but I did. Thankfully, Niall was always more worried than he was upset at me for abandoning him. If it wasn’t for him, I don’t know if I’d even still be alive.” Harry just watched Louis silently, letting him continue on and silently praising him for being so brave. “It took me a long while to realize that I am worth it in the end. And that it’s okay to be gay or any other sexuality. There are still times where I struggle and get stuck in the idea that I shouldn’t be alive anymore, but that’s alright. H, it takes time. When we come out of things, especially things with the people we thought we could trust the most, it’s going to take time to heal. Just make sure, while you are healing, to give yourself some credit.”

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry breathed. He was just caught on the thought that this amazing man ever thought he wasn’t good enough. “My ex just put me down and cheated on me for most of our relationship. It was nothing like that. Nowhere near as bad.”

“No, stop that,” Louis replied, eyebrows furrowed and hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Trauma is different for everyone. Emotional abuse and manipulation can vary, but it doesn’t mean that your situation was any better or worse than mine. Your feelings are valid, Harry. I know that piece of shit of an ex-boyfriend probably told you otherwise, but he’s irrelevant. There is no better or worse in these stories. Abuse is abuse.”

Harry just nodded his head, feeling the tears well up involuntarily in his own eyes. Before a tear could fall, Louis was embracing Harry, pulling his tightly into his chest. He allowed Louis to pull his face into his neck as he breathed in the calming scent of vanilla, baby powder, and cigarettes. In the middle of the street, as the wind blew around them, and a handsome man was wearing his jacket, Harry felt relieved.

After what seemed like hours, Harry finally pulled away and held Louis’ hand as he guided him home. He wished Louis a good night, but not without exchanging numbers first so Louis could tell Harry when he got home. Once Harry had finally gotten that “good night” text from Louis, he felt satisfied to drift into sleep, where fluffy brown hair and ocean blue eyes were waiting for him.

“Tomlinson still coming in every morning,” Zayn asked as he sipped on his coffee, sitting on one of the stools behind the counter. Harry nodded his head because, yes, even after the events two weeks prior, Louis was still coming in just about every morning. It actually had changed a bit—instead of Louis coming in at 9:15 to spend fifteen minutes with Harry, Barbara, and Glinda, he now comes in at 8:30. He spends the first thirty minutes watching Harry work from behind the counter with the barista Jade. In between customers, Jade would go around to clean up the shop before her shift ended at nine and Louis would flirtatiously converse with Harry. It wasn’t a strong flirt, but Louis would slide in just enough cute compliments and pet names to get Harry’s cheeks flaming. When 9:00 AM rolled around, Jade would clock out, and Glinda and Barbara would come in for their morning tea, Louis would join them and chat before going to open his own shop. It seemed that Louis was fitting into his life like he was supposed to be there.

On top of it all, he and Harry had also been texting daily—it was usually stupid jokes Harry would send or pictures of Louis’ baby siblings that he would fawn over. It was brilliant and Harry was happy to expand this friendship he had with Louis.

“You two still haven’t had a date yet?”

Harry just rolled his eyes, frustrated that he’s already had to argue this with Zayn several times over the past couple of weeks. “I told you, Z, I don’t think he’s looking for a relationship right now. He got out of a bad relationship not too long ago.”

“Three years ago, right?” Harry ignored him. “H, come on. First off, it’s not fair that you’re making assumptions about what this bloke may or may not want. Second off, you came off a bad relationship, like, a year ago and you’re actively looking for one now. Third off, I don’t think he would be flirting with you and talking about you to Liam non-stop during footy practice if he wasn’t looking for something.” The taller lad continued to fumble around behind the counter, focusing on aggressively cleaning a pot. “H, this is your happiness we’re talking about, will you be serious for a mo and just look at me? What’s the problem?”

Harry froze, before slamming the pot and rag onto the counter, looking pointedly at Zayn. “What do you want me to do about it, Zayn? Put myself out there to just get hurt all over again? Hope and pray that he won’t cheat on me, tell me how unlovable I am, and leave me—and you—to pick up the pieces all over again?” Harry threw his hands up, exasperated, before dropping them to his hips. “I’m sorry I’m not being ‘serious’ enough for you.”

Zayn was taken aback by the sudden outburst, eyes wide and mouth open. Harry just shook his head and closed his eyes, reaching forward to grab the pot and rag to turn back to the sink.

“So, you’re scared?”

Harry took a breath. “Terrified, Z.”

“Listen,” Zayn said, talking calmly. “I don’t know Louis too well. All I really know is what you’ve told me and what Liam’s told me, but all those things have led me to one conclusion. He’s not Xander. He’s nothing like Xander. Louis compliments you all the time. He looks at you like you’re the eighth wonder of the world, and he raves about you even when you’re not there. I just say this, as your best friend, that I think Louis would be amazing for you. And from what I know about Louis, I think you would be amazing for him too.”

A softness came over Harry’s expression, but the furrow in his brow remained. “I wouldn’t even know where to start, Z. Like how do people even ask others out nowadays?”

“You call him?” Zayn quirked his eyebrow from across the counter, looking at Harry expectantly. The bell above the door dinged and a customer approached the counter. He ordered, Harry told him his total and informed him it would be ready soon.

Once the customer had walked away to wait, Harry shook his head vigorously as he focused on the latte he was preparing in front of him. “No. I’m way too nervous. I wouldn’t know where to start.”

“Well,” Zayn started, rolling his eyes. “How about starting by saying hello?” Zayn had said it so casually like it was the simplest thing to do. Like there wasn’t repercussion if he blurted out the wrong thing completely.

“That’s too risky,” Harry stated, turning around to hand the now-finished latte to the customer. The young man waved him thanks and dropped a tip in his jar, to which Harry thanked him and wished him a good evening. Harry brought his attention back to Zayn as he rushed out an explanation, “It would probably come out like ‘I want to have your children.’ We can’t have that.”

“Whose children are you having?”

Harry jumped, twisting around to find Louis walking through the door, a massive smile on his face. As always, he had managed to take Harry’s breath away with his sheer beauty, but this time, it was the fact that Harry’s favourite jean jacket was wrapped around his petite figure, completely engulfing him, that made him lose his footing.

“Haz?”

“Uhm-I,” Harry stuttered, chastising himself internally for being so nervous around Louis. “I-no one. I’m not having anyone’s children.”

Louis just nodded, smirking, “Okay, just making sure. Wouldn’t judge ya if you were.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t,” Zayn mumbled, rolling his eyes playfully. “H and I were actually just talking about this really sick show that’s supposed to be this weekend. This band called The Blue Oli Project is playing down at White Wind and Harry really wants to go, but unfortunately, I’m not able to make it. Date night with Liam and all.”

Louis’ eyes lit up with an idea. “I can go with you if you’d like. I’m free all weekend except Sunday because my mum is bringing the twins around for me to watch. Other than that, I’m completely free.”

Harry could feel his heart beating out of his chest excessively at the thought of spending a night with Louis, just the two of them. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna impose.”

“Oh, stop it, Curly,” Louis chuckled, “it’s not imposing if I offered. I’d love to go. What time should I meet you here? We’ll walk over together.”

“I think 7 would be perfect,” Zayn butted in before Harry could even take a breath. “Sound good to you, Harry?” Harry just nodded his head. 

“Then it’s a date. Mind if I get a tea to go, Harold?” A date? It’s a date. Harry’s head was spinning as he made Louis his tea, and for the rest of the night until he closed the shop.

If Harry was worried two weeks ago of what to wear to a group outing where Louis would be present, he really didn’t know what to wear when he was going on a “maybe date” with him. He had already filtered through half of his closet and still couldn’t decide on a simple shirt. 

“Come on, Harry,” he mumbled to himself. “There’s gotta be something in this fucking closet that you look good in.” As if the gods heard hit, his fingers gripped a silky material, pushing him to dig it out. It was a shirt he had only worn once—he bought it mainly for a joke, but he must admit it looked pretty good on him that one time. It was black sheer, with several pink blossoms patterned into it. He quickly unbuttoned it, throwing it over his shoulders and arms, deciding to button it up only halfway. Harry moved to the mirror, giving himself a once over before he decided that, yes, he looked proper but so damn fuckable. That wasn’t necessarily his plan tonight, but he definitely wanted to make a good impression. So what if he had on his “fuck me” black skinnies tonight? After throwing on his rings and necklace, then pushing his golden Chelsea boots over his feet, he was on his way back to his shop to meet up with Louis.

Harry hurried his way to his destination, slowing when he saw Louis standing there, hands in the pockets of Harry’s jean jacket and a nervous pout on his face. Tonight, Louis was wearing a t-shirt that said “Love Will Tear Us Apart” and his hair was a perfect fringe atop his head. His stubble was growing and complimenting his golden skin. When Louis finally noticed Harry, he smiled shyly, greeting him down the street.

“Hey, Lou,” Harry said as he approached Louis. He gave Louis a once over, offering him a compliment, “You look absolutely amazing tonight.”

Louis chuckled, “Do I not look amazing every night?” 

“Nah,” Harry laughed, kicking his foot nervously, “you usually look even better.” Harry glanced down the street and then at his phone. “Should we head that way?”

“Yeah, of course.” Louis took his right hand from the pocket, holding it out for Harry to take. Harry did, hoping the clamminess would go unnoticed, and it seemed it did; if it didn’t, at least Louis didn’t mention it. The two walked down the street in peaceful silence, listening to each other breathe in the cold November air. Harry let his mind wander to the moments that brought him here and how Xander never liked to be seen out with him in public. Even if this holding hand was platonic, his ex wouldn’t consider showing this kind of affection to Harry outside the privacy of Harry’s flat. This was just one of the reasons that Harry realized Xander was a shitty boyfriend, who was bound to cheat on him. 

Harry felt Louis nudge his shoulder, causing him to look over at the shorter man. “What gears you got grinding in under that beautiful head of hair of yours?”

“You,” Harry admitted honestly. “You said your mum is bringing over your little siblings tomorrow. That’s Doris and Ernie?”

Louis smiled lightly at the thought of his family. “That’s them. They’re the baby twins—already almost three years old. Can’t believe how old they’re getting. I remember when the first set of twins turned three—it feels like yesterday.”

“It must’ve been hard, yeah? Having that many kids in the house?”

The shorter man shrugged, “I mean sometimes, but it wasn’t always so bad. For a while, it was just me and mum. When she married Mark and had Lottie, it got a little easier. Fizzy came along and I felt like we were turning into this perfect little family. It was easy then. She wasn’t working long hours all the time and we weren’t necessarily strapped for money, either.” Louis stopped and seem to think for a moment. “When Mark left, I was seventeen, getting ready to leave the house and go off to university. That was a hard year. Mum was at home, five kids, four of which were not even teenagers yet. She went back to working long shifts at the hospital and I stayed home to watch the girls. That was hard, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

Harry looked at Louis with such admiration, his eyes sparkling in the streetlights. “You’re an amazing big brother, and an amazing son, Lou. It’s better now then?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded. “Yeah, definitely. She married Dan, and he took care of her. I was able to move out here, open up my record shop with his help, and it’s been so much easier. Because of my ex, I was out of touch with them for awhile. I didn’t even know me mum was pregnant with Doris and Ernie until I moved in with Niall. It’s difficult watching the younger twins grow up through a screen, being so far away from them, but I’m happy and I get to see them often enough. That’s actually why they’re coming to stay with me for a couple days.”

“That’s so sweet, Lou.”

Louis hummed. “And what about you? You’ve got just a sister, ya?”

“Oh, yeah,” Harry confirmed. “She’s called Gemma—she’s older. She’s actually the reason I moved out this way; lived with her when I first got here. I wish I had younger siblings though; I absolutely adore babies.” Louis smiled in response. They shared pleasant conversation for the remainder of the seven-minute walk; every now and again, Louis would squeeze Harry’s hand to remind him it was still there, and Harry would melt into a puddle at the thought.

When they finally arrived at White Wind, they flashed their IDs and made their way inside, bee-lining it for a table they spotted near the back. Louis excused himself to order drinks and Harry sat down, quickly pulling out his phone to text Zayn.

_“Z he held my hand.”_ His fingers twitched nervously as he watched the thought bubble pop up and disappear, only to pop up again. After a nerve-wracking ten seconds, Zayn responded.

_“Suck his dick.”_ As Harry angrily typed back a response about how inappropriate that was, Louis approached the table, sliding a Pina colada over to Harry. He looked down at the drink, surprised at the selection before looking up to shoot Louis a massive smile.

Louis sipped on his Guinness casually, catching gazes with Harry. “What? Don’t think you’re the only one who pays attention to drink orders, H. I’ve got a good memory for something.”

“Well, thank you, Lou.” Harry reached for his drink to take a sip, closing his eyes and moaning as the cool liquid ran down his throat. When he reopened his eyes, Louis was staring at him with wide eyes and white knuckles grasping his glass. After a few seconds, Harry giggled, “You alright, Lou?”

“Uh,” Louis stuttered, his neck flushing up to his cheeks. “No, I’m great. Real great, yeah.” He took another drink, eyes averting to the stage where the band was currently setting up their instruments. “So, how do you know about these lads? I’ve never even heard of em.”

“They’re a local band.” Harry took another sip, letting his eyes wander over to the men on stage. “Xander was actually coworkers with the drummer of the band; we ended up becoming good friends, and when I told him what Xander did, he took my side. He was one of the only people besides Zayn and Liam who took my side during the split.”

“Good lad, then.” Harry watched Louis check out the drummer. “Very good lad. Seems like I might have competition, then.”

Harry laughed at the comment but blushed as he considered the statement deeper. “If you think competition is a very straight man who’s been married for five years, then I guess Josh is your man.” 

Louis just hummed in response. “Good. I wasn’t really feeling punching any more blokes tonight.” Harry snorted. “They any good?”

“Guess you’ll just have to find out yourself.” After another five minutes, the lead singer came up to the mic, introducing the band and the first song on the setlist. Harry observed Louis as he took in their music. His head bopped on the beat, eyes growing wide when a good guitar riff or drum solo would start. Despite it being freezing outside, the bar was quite warm, so small beads of sweat had built at the nape of Louis’ neck. Harry just watched as they slowly feel down into the back of the jacket, probably absorbing into the collar of his shirt. Every now and again, Louis would turn around, catching Harry’s eye and tell him how much he enjoyed a certain lyric. When he had taken his jacket off, Louis made sure to stare down Harry as he shimmied his shoulder, sending him a wink before turning back just in time to watch Sandy land an insane guitar solo. 

Fuck. Harry loved him. He loved the way his back muscles moved with the shirt that was slightly too tight. He loved how his hair would bounce with the rhythm of the music excitingly. He loved how Louis’ eyes sparkled that beautiful blue when the low pub lights hit them just right, causing them to twinkle like Christmas lights. If Harry knew anything about love, he knew this was it. 

The Blue Oli Project announced a short break to rehydrate, and Louis turned back on his stool to face Harry, a huge grin on his face, causing the crinkles by his eyes to pop up. “Oh my, God, H! That was amazing! I can’t believe I haven’t heard of them earlier!”

“I’m glad you’re liking it, Lou,” Harry admitted, watching the excitement light up Louis’ entire face. “They’re really good. London’s best-kept secret if I’m being honest.”

“You’ve got that right, love,” Louis exclaimed, taking another swig of his beer. “Do they play here often?”

Harry shook his head, “Not as often as I’d like. All the lads are working men, so they really only performing once every couple of weeks. It’s a shame really. They deserve more recognition.”

“Well,” Louis shouted, “one thing is for sure, they’ve got a new fan tonight.” Louis began to ramble about one song, in particular, he had fallen in love with. The way the energy of the night buzzed off Louis was making Harry feel giddy inside. A feeling rushed through Harry, sending him into a whirlwind of thoughts about the Doncaster lad in front of him.

He waved down a waitress, asking for a refill on his drink, and was promised a fresh drink soon. Harry quickly finished what was left at the bottom of his glass, still listening to Louis’ melodic voice talk about the bass and how it complimented the background vocals so well. Harry just nodded, a smile playing on his lips the entire time. He began to feel the buzz of the white rum from his first drink, suddenly remembering that he was a complete lightweight.

By the time his second drink had come and the band was back on stage, Harry could feel his filter slowly shutting off and Louis becoming even more irresistible. He quickly slurped down his drink, ordering a third without Louis noticing, and loving the feel of the alcohol course through his blood—it had been a long while since he had felt this high. Whether it was him bring drunk on alcohol or on Louis, or maybe even a little bit of both, Harry didn’t know, nor did he care.

Harry didn’t even notice the music had fallen into the regular hum of the jukebox when Louis was turning back around and staring into the green of Harry’s irises. All the Cheshire boy could do was stare into the Pantone blue eyes, wishing he could drown in them.

“Your eyes are like the sea,” Harry slurred, a goofy smile playing on his lips. “I’d drown in them and I wouldn’t even care if I died.”

Louis giggled, finishing up his beer, “Thank you, Harold—I think. I wouldn’t want you to die though. That’d mean I wouldn’t get to come visit you every morning, and I really like that part of my morning.”

Harry nodded his head excitedly. “You know what’s funny?”

“What’s that?”

“I remember you telling me you didn’t even like waking up early mornings and now I see you every morning at 8:30.” Harry watched as a blush started in Louis’ cheeks, quickly making its way down his neck and past his shirt collar, making Harry stir at the thought of where it ended.

“Uh, yeah,” Louis murmured, rubbing the back of his beck anxiously. “Honestly, the last time I had woken up that early, I was still in sixth form. I never wake up that early.”

“But you do for me.”

“I do.” Harry just watched Louis earnestly, who seemed to be completely serious. If Harry wasn’t a little tipsy, he would probably start stuttering nervously at this moment, convincing himself that someone as perfect as Louis Tomlinson would never do something so kind for him.

Instead, the buzz of the alcohol was powering Harry’s charismatic side, leading to him blurting out, “I think you’re fucking hot.” Sober Harry came back, quickly slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes widen in shock at the fact he actually said that out loud.

Louis seemed to be in shock too, but it didn’t stop his light eyes from growing dark, pupils expanding. Before Harry could understand what was happen, Louis moved across the table, capturing Harry’s lips between his own. The two moved to the rhythm, slotting themselves together like they were meant to fit. The kiss started hot, fast and heavy as their tongues met one another. Harry allowed Louis to take control, moaning when Louis bit his bottom lip and sucked on it lightly. Louis’ hands found their way through Harry’s hair, pulling at one of the tight coils along the nape of his neck.

“Fuck, H,” Louis moaned, pulling away just enough to trail kisses down Harry’s sharp jaw and onto his neck. “I can’t believe you wore this fucking shirt. It’s so hot on you.” He nipped at the base of Harry’s ear. “Been wanting to rip this off you since I saw you.”

Harry let out a breathy moan, closing his eyes to revelling in the feeling of Louis’ mouth on his neck. “Please, keep doing that, Lou.” He allowed his hands to find their way to Louis’ bum, squeezing it gently. “These skinnies are sinful on you. Who let you out like this?”

“You’re one to talk, Styles,” Louis hummed into Harry’s neck. Harry couldn’t take much more, grabbing for Louis’ face again to bring their lips back together. Just as Louis was going to pull him in deeper, Harry stumbled, breaking their kiss as Louis cradled him. “Fuck, you’re drunk, H.” Harry just giggled, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Let’s get you back to mine so you can cool off.

Harry hung from Louis’ shoulder in the Uber as it drove them back to Louis’ place. Despite Harry’s attempts to kiss Louis and the growing bulge in Louis’ jeans, Louis managed to keep it calm between the two, whispering in Harry’s ear that it wasn’t fair to the poor girl’s car they were in.

Finally, after an excruciating twenty-minute drive of Harry’s insistent neck-kissing and giggling, they were thanking the girl and clambering out of the car towards the front door. Louis struggled with the lock, as Harry attached himself to the shorter man’s neck, setting off a moan in Louis’ throat.

“Hold on, H. Lemme get us inside, love,” Louis chuckled, eyes shut from the sensation. By the grace of God, the lock clicked, and the door flew open, pushing both Louis and Harry to the ground inside, bellowing laughs coming from the boys. Louis guided Harry up the stairs to his front door, where he easily opened it and led them inside the darkened flat; Louis switched on the light switch to illuminate the room.

Harry stopped for a moment, taking in the personality that came with the home; it wasn’t messy like Harry had been expecting—it was quite the opposite. There was a beautiful black sectional in front of the TV in the living room, a nice mahogany table in the attached dining room, and nice marble counters in the kitchen to his right. Family photos littered the walls, both professional and silly ones that made Harry’s heart thump. Two footballs were sat in the corner of the room with a pile of Adidas sneakers, but Harry found it endearing.

“You’ve got a very nice place, Lou Lou,” Harry giggled, slurring his words as he reached down to slide off his shoes. The alcohol threw him slightly off-balance, causing him to topple over into a puddle of giggling. Louis was at his side in an instant, holding tender hands against his skin with worried eyes searching him.

Once Louis realized the clumsy boy had no serious injuries, he laughed. “You’re quite the klutz there, Haz. It’s adorable.” Harry’s wide green eyes sparkled up at him and Louis could barely hold in the love bubbling in his chest. “Come on, love. Let’s get you comfortable.” Louis leaned over, quickly removing Harry’s boots before pulling him to his feet. They walked down the hall to Louis’ room, where Louis began to strip off Harry’s shirt.

“No!” Harry burst into giggles again, curling in on himself playfully. “I can do it, Lou Lou!” And he did. Louis just stood back grinning, watching as Harry finished taking off his shirt, removing his socks, and pulling down his jeans.

Just as Harry’s grabbing for his pants, Louis reached out to take him wrist. “Keep those on, baby.”

“I don’t wanna, Lou, it’s so hot.”

Louis took a breath to collect himself before nodding, “As long as you’re sure, H. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or do anything you’ll regret because you’re drunk.”

“Could never regret anything with you, sun,” Harry sighed, removing his pants and climbing into Louis’ bed under the covers. Louis just chuckled, rolling his eyes before undressing himself down to his pants and climbing into bed next to Harry. The taller lad was on him in an instant, arms wrapped around Louis’ small waist and a head full of curls splayed across his chest. He felt warm lips touch his chest, placing delicate kisses over his several tattoos slowly. The lips made their way back up to Louis’ neck, sucking deep marks right below his ear, and Louis had to suppress a moan. 

“Haz, babe,” Louis groaned, lips between his teeth. “You’re drunk. I don’t want to do this tonight, alright?”

Harry stopped, pulling away to look at Louis with a sad expression. With his brows furrowed and his cheeks pink, he mumbled, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Lou. Is it because I’m not attractive enough for you? Do you not like me? I’m sorry.”

Louis shot up into a sitting position, clutching Harry’s face between his hands to force him to look at him. “H, babe, no. That’s not at all why. I think you are very attractive—too attractive for me actually. And I like you very, very much—probably more than appropriate for this point in time of our relationship. I just—” The Doncaster man stopped, considering his next words carefully. When he finally figured out the words he wanted to say, he whispered, “I like you a lot. Like a lot, a lot, Haz. And I don’t want to rush this. I want this to last. I want our first time together to be special—to be something we can tell our kids about when they ask.”

Louis had never seen something so beautiful as when he saw the smile that took over Harry’s face, dimples deep on either side of his face. “You want to have kids with me?”

“I mean, not right now, but one day. One day, I’d love that, H.” Harry leaned in to kiss Louis, soft and delicate. The soft kiss lasted until the two laid back down, slowly drifting into a peaceful sleep with small pecks placed everyone now and again. And as Harry drifted into a dream that night, all he could think about was how in love with Louis Tomlinson he really was.

* * *

“Boobear?! Are you in there?” 

Louis and Harry shot up from the bed, groaning from the bright sunlight hitting their freshly woken faces before turning to look at each other with wide eyes.

“Didn’t you say your mum was coming today,” Harry rushed out, surveying the dark marks bruising Louis’ neck. He took in a deep breath, looking back towards the closed door where the voices were coming from behind.

Louis just nodded, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” 

Before Louis or Harry could react, the door to Louis’ bedroom was opening and a kind woman was walking in with a duffle bag. “Boobea—Oh my, God! Louis, I am so sorry.” She quickly covered her eyes, a smirk already growing on his lips as she turned back toward the hallway. “I’ll just be out here with the babies, Lou. Make yourself decent, but don’t keep me waiting too long. I’ve got places to be!”

Harry observed a flush crawl up Louis’ neck to his cheeks, and a stone dropped in his stomach. “Louis, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I completely forgot about your mum. I’ll just get ready and leave, and I’m so sor—”

“Harry. It’s okay. I promise,” Louis reassured as he cupped out Harry’s chin. He leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. “I’m more worried about you. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. Meeting my mum after our first date isn’t usually the most ideal.”

Harry just smiled. “You’re always just caring about me. Let’s get dressed and meet your mum, yeah? I heard something about babies?” Louis laughed, pushing himself out of bed to throw on some joggers. He raided his drawer for a pair of too-big Adidas sweats and a black t-shirt, tossing it over to Harry. Louis watched the Cheshire lad get dress, pulling on the trackies and t-shirt before putting his hair into a bun with the band on his wrist. 

When both men were presentable, they walked to the living room together, hand in hand. Harry watched as Louis’ mum set one of the twins down of a mat next to the television then stand back up, taking in the two boys who had just walked into the living area. She smiled, helping Harry understand where Louis got his crinkles from, and walked over to the pair.

“Well, hi there,” she greeted cheerfully, pulling Harry into her arms. “I’m Johannah, Louis’ mum, but please call me Jay.”

Harry reciprocated the hug, gently squeezing her. “I’m Harry Styles, miss. I’m Louis’ fri—”

“Boyfriend.” 

Both Harry and Jay turned to Louis, wide-eyed, as he continued, “Harry is me boyfriend, mum. This wasn’t exactly how I wanted you two to meet, but I suppose it isn’t all too bad.”

A few moments of tension seemed to fill the air, but it was quickly broken when Jay laughed, “I can’t believe my eldest son didn’t tell me he had a _boyfriend_ right before I have to leave for lunch with his sister. Oh, Boobear.” She reached forward, hugging Louis tightly and placing a kiss on the side of his head. “I’m so happy for you. I can’t believe you never told me you were seeing someone!”

“Yeah, well,” Louis shrugged. “I wanted to make sure it was going somewhere before I told anyone.”

“It’s going somewhere?” Harry couldn’t stop smiling.

Louis nodded, “Yeah. It’s definitely going somewhere.”

Jay interrupted the adorable moment by announcing, “I’m so excited for you boys. Come see your siblings before I bugger off.” The two men followed Jay over to the toddlers who were pawing at the toys in front of them adorably, and Harry’s heart was soaring. He loved babies.

“H, these are my little brother and sister. That little munchkin over there is Doris or Dot.” Louis bent down, picking up the little boy who was looking up at Louis hopefully. “And this is my little man Ernie. My only brother, sadly.” Ernie kissed Louis’ cheek, then looked at Harry confused. Suddenly, the little boy shyly grinned at Harry and reached out, tugging on a loose strand that fell from Harry’s bun. 

The three adults laughed, and Jay beamed, “I guess the baby has spoken.” Harry gave her and Louis a confused look but wasn’t given enough time to question it when Jay announced, “Well, I really have to get going, unfortunately. I want to hear all about this over dinner with you two soon, okay? Oh, my baby boy has a boyfriend! I’m so excited. I can’t wait to tell your sister.”

“No please don’t do—”

“And your nan. God, I have to tell everyone!” Jay reached for her purse, still mumbling to herself before shouting, "I’ll see you soon boys! Lovely meeting you Harry! Take care of my babies for me, Lou!” And she was gone.

Harry allowed the silence to carry for a bit before he suddenly broke into laughs, soon to be followed by Louis’. After the boys sobered up, Louis leaned in to place a kiss on Harry’s lips. It was everything Harry had dreamed about, including the little screams that interrupted their moment. Suddenly, he became very aware that Louis’ twin siblings were in still the room, one literally in Louis’ arms.

Louis set Ernie back on the mat as Harry observed Doris, who was pushed up on the couch watching him and Louis curiously. When she spotted her older brother, she broke out in giggles and shrieks.

“Achoo! Achoo!” Louis ran over to her playfully, scooping her up in his arms and moving her through the air like an aeroplane. Harry just watched her cheer happily as he set her down, reaching over to pick up Ernie, who was cheering just as loudly. He slowly made his way over to sit on the couch, watching the interaction between Louis’ little siblings.

“Achoo! Dat?” Doris was pointing at Harry with her little finger and looking back at her brother confused.

“Well, Dottie,” Louis started, sitting down next to Harry with Ernie on his lap. He reached down to pull Doris up to the couch too. “This is my boyfriend, Harry. So, like how mummy has daddy and Lottie has Tommy? Well, this is him for me.”

Doris’ wide eyes looked over Harry curiously and giggled, making Harry’s heart burst. “Azza? Curly!”

“He does have curly hair like you and Ern, Dot!” She screeched loudly when Louis tickled her tummy, only stopping when she began to bat at his hands. Meanwhile, Ernie was still watching Harry curiously, his big, blue eyes looking from his hair to his clothes to his eyes. He reached out to the man, and Harry reacted quickly, taking Ernie into his lap and letting him climb up to put his arms around Harry’s neck. Louis watched on silently at the moment, holding in his cooing, which deemed to be quite difficult.

Louis chuckled when Ernie nuzzled into Harry’s neck, laying there peacefully. “Ernie hates strangers. It’s why me mum said the baby has spoken—you must be a real catch for Ernie to be so attached already.”

“Clearly you think so,” Harry offered, running his hand through Ernie’s curls. He peaked at Louis’, falling deeper in the crystal blues. “So, boyfriend?”

Louis scratched the nape of his neck shyly, looking at Harry through his thick, dark lashes. “Is, uh, that okay? I was going to ask you soon, but it just felt easier to just tell her. I’ll be honest with you, H, I really, really like you. A lot. Ever since I met you, it just like, there’s been this whole other part of me that just—it’s like I’m addicted.” Louis chuckled rubbing his hands together nervously. “It’s been three years since I’ve been in a proper relationship, and considering how that last one went, I’m still a bit of a mess sometimes. I know it won’t be easy, like, at all to date me. I’m insecure and I flinch when someone moves too fast. I get really uncomfortable around any guns, and baseball bats, and hairbrushes. But I also know that I’m pretty awesome. I would argue that I’m nice, and I’ll give you the best morning cuddles, and I’m totally up for being the big spoon. Also, not to toot my own horn, but I have immaculate taste in music and the coolest vinyl collection.” A sudden laugh fell from Harry’s lips, and Louis looked up at Harry, eyes twinkling. “What I’m trying to say is, H, I would really like for you to be my boyfriend. If you want.”

Harry couldn’t help but let out a breathy sigh of relief. “That is—Louis.” He shook his head, cradling Ernie from his chest and putting his back on the couch next to his sister. Harry reached forward, gripping Louis’ firmly. “I don’t think anyone is perfect. While some of us may be less perfect than others, I can confidently say that you are one of the most perfect men I have ever met. You are kind, and sweet, and patient, and your vinyl collection is pretty impressive.” The pair giggled, causing Doris to as well. Harry smiled down at her before looking back up to meet Louis’ gaze. “I’m pretty far from perfect as well. I can get clingy, and I’m way too stubborn for my own good, but you make me happy. And, you know, with Xander, he made me feel bad a lot of the time. About doing the stuff I liked to do or being a romantic. And I hated being with someone who made me feel anxious all the time. I want to be with someone who makes me feel like I can just be myself and that’s enough.” Harry paused again, his dimple poking out. “That’s how you make me feel, Louis.”

“That’s how you make me feel too.”

“Good,” Harry chuckled. “So, to answer your question, Lou. I’d love to be your boyfriend. More than anything.” And Harry leaned forward, pulling Louis into a soft, romantic kiss to seal the deal. Harry was happy—he had Louis. And maybe Zayn had been right this entire time. The club really isn’t the best place to find a lover, but maybe a café is.

If you liked this, feel free to reblog it on [tumblr](https://givemelarrylikeher.tumblr.com/post/621921124796825600/club-isnt-the-best-place-to-find-a-lover)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I actually managed to write a fluffy fanfic most all the way through. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you'd like to see more, you can visit me on my Tumblr at givemelarrylikeher or check out my profile for more works.
> 
> Credit for original tweet/idea is to @incorrectLarry on Twitter--funny shit so go check them out! I've had some amazing laughs from that profile, and you probably will too.
> 
> Feel free to drop a kudos or comment! I love to respond to them.
> 
> Also peep the "Love, Victor" reference
> 
> As always, stay safe, wash your hands, and treat people with kindness.
> 
> ~winterschild


End file.
